A portable power tool has been known from Patent Document 1, for example. This tool includes a handle having a formed wire spring and a manually operational member via which a switch is turned on and off and which has an inverted U-shape. The formed wire spring has left and right legs spaced from each other. These legs act at two spaced locations between a base of the handle and a base of the manually operational member so as to bias the manually operational member toward a released position. The handle includes, at four locations, a combination of a post and a slot to limit the movement of a switch lever which is configured as the manually operational member in Patent Document 1. In this manner, the degree of freedom of the switch lever is lowered and tilting of the switch lever is reduced.